E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega is Gamma on steroids. He is voiced by Vic Mignogna. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Brock and his allies all meet up with Dr.Strange and join forces with him as they helped get Sky to them and tell the team about Lord of Darkness’s Disco Ball. Brock has been looking into what powers the Disco Ball and he found that it is on Star Road. But they need to unlock the way there which requires them to go through whoever we’re getting as enemies here. However he doesn’t think it will be this easy in that BlackGarurumon may see this coming which Omega agrees with. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Omega and the Bodyguard Unit take a spying on a look out and find the train Jesse is in using the Sinisters of Evil to achieve and they go back to tell Strange. E-123 Omega and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Omega heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where she meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Omega and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Brock and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. They turn out to have do a lap around the cavern and they deal with Sector 32. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:The Crashing Tide Members Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Machine Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Vic Mignogna Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Rivals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maddie Blaustein Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story